This invention relates generally to an apparatus used to train horses by controlling up-and-down head movement and to guide horses by controlling or directing side-to-side head movement. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus comprised of positioning straps for the horse's head, controlling straps for the nose and an integral pulley-and-cable mechanism whereby the rider directs the movement of the horse's head.
Horse bridle and rein mechanisms are known in the art. Known halter patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,246 issued to J. G. Lawrence, No. 2,804,741 issued to W. W. Cheesebro, No. 2,023,523 issued to Lee, No. 4,304,193 issued to L. A. Madden, No. 4,214,420 issued to K. B. Ferree, No. 1,552,145 issued to F. Haile, and No. 3,731,456 issued to R. S. Hill.
These devices suffer from a number of disadvantages and limitations including the necessity of using a bit in the horse's mouth and the fact that those bridles which are designed to control up-and-down movement have limited ability to control side-to-side movement of the horse's head. Training a horse to obey commands using such an apparatus is often a difficult process. Traditionally, training halters have bits, which, during the rigors of the training, may permanently harm the horse's mouth. Bitless halters do exist, but they do not solve the second training problem, that of controlling the young or untamed horse during the initial training. A need exists for an apparatus for controlling the untamed horse that is simple to manufacture and simple to use, does not use a bit, and has a mechanism that lessens the amount of effort which must be exerted by the rider to control the horse during training. The apparatus must also permit directional control of the horse in the normal manner to facilitate control of the horse after it has been trained.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the directional control of a horse comprising positioning straps for the horse's head, controlling straps for the nose, and an integral pulley and cable mechanism whereby the rider directs the movement of the horse's head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the training of an untamed horse which is both simple to manufacture and simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the training of an untamed horse which does not require the use of a bit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the training of an untamed horse which will assert downward force on the horse's head when the reins are pulled upwardly by the rider.
An advantage of the present invention is that the rider is able to control the direction taken by the horse and the horse's tendency to raise its head by exerting less effort than that which must be exerted using conventional bridles. Another advantage of the present invention is that the direction taken by the horse is controlled in the same manner in which it is controlled by more traditional guiding means.